religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Maria Magdalena
|thumb | |} Maria Magdalena is een Bijbels figuur uit het Nieuwe Testament, waarin wordt vermeld dat zij behoorde tot de groep van vrouwen die Christus vergezelde op zijn tochten. Haar feestdag (gedachtenis) valt op 22 juli. Nieuwe Testament Magdalena betekent 'van, uit Magdala'. Magdala of Magadan was een stadje op de westelijke oever van het Meer van Tiberias. Lucas noemt haar niet gewoon Maria Magdalena, maar zegt 'Maria, die Magdalena genoemd wordt'. De Bijbel geeft niet veel informatie over haar. In Lucas 8:2 staat dat Jezus haar bevrijdde van zeven duivelse geesten. Zij volgde Jezus vanuit Galilea naar Jeruzalem, en was aanwezig bij de kruisiging (Marcus 15:40, Matteüs 27:55,56,61 en Johannes 19:25) en de graflegging (Marcus 15:47 en Mattheus 27:61). In Johannes 20:1-18 staat dat zij de opstanding van Jezus heeft meegemaakt en dat zij de eerste was die hem zag na zijn opstanding. Traditie in de christelijke kerken Al in de oudste exegetische tradities wordt Maria Magdalena soms gelijkgesteld aan de »boetvaardige zondares« (Lucas 7,36-50) en Maria van Bethanië (Johannes 12, 1-8), de zuster van Lazarus. Dit blijkt echter niet uit de Bijbel zelf. In de zesde eeuw stelde Paus Gregorius I Maria Magdalena expliciet gelijk aan de boetvaardige zondares (vrouw van lichte zeden) uit Lucas 7. In die hoedanigheid is zij vaak voorgesteld in legendes en kunstwerken. Deze vermenging van verschillende figuren in de persoon van Maria Magdalena is een ontwikkeling in de Latijnse Kerk, die in de oosterse traditie niet heeft plaatsgevonden. De eerste bestrijder van de onjuiste voorstelling van Maria Magdalena (nl. als zondige vrouw) was Jacob Faber, die zijn bezwaren neerschreef in zijn in 1517 verschenen De Maria Magdalena et triduo Christi disceptatio. Sinds 1969 wordt Maria Magdalena echter niet meer als boetvaardige zondares opgenomen in de heiligenkalender. Een middeleeuwse legende wil dat zij stierf in Efeze, in de omgeving van Johannes de Evangelist. Een westerse middeleeuwse legende verhaalt hoe zij met Lazarus naar Zuid-Frankrijk zou zijn gekomen en in Aix-en-Provence of in Saint-Maximin zijn begraven. Vooral de cultus in de basiliek La Madeleine te Vézelay, waar men sinds de 11e eeuw beweert haar relieken te bezitten, heeft de verering van Maria Magdalena in West-Europa bevorderd. Maria Magdalena in gnostieke apocriefen Behalve in het Nieuwe Testament, komt Maria Magdalena ook voor in een viertal gnostieke geschriften: * het Evangelie van Thomas, logion 21 en 114 * het Evangelie naar Filippus, * het Evangelie van Maria Magdalena, * het Gesprek met de Verlosser. Zij wordt eveneens in verband gebracht met: * de Pistis Sophia. De gestalte van Maria Magdalena werd in de gnostiek beschouwd als een persoon met een bijzondere toegang tot de openbaring, waardoor haar een belangrijkere plaats werd toegekend dan aan de twaalf apostelen. Zij werd zelfs in verbinding gebracht met de esoterische Sophia-mythe. Het Evangelie volgens Filippus In het apocriefe Evangelie volgens Filippus staat dat drie vrouwen altijd met Jezus optrokken: zijn moeder, zijn zuster en Maria Magdalena. In dit geschrift wordt Maria Magdalena als bijzondere leerlinge van Jezus voorgesteld. De authenticiteit van de overlevering is onduidelijk, aangezien een repliek daarop door de historische orthodoxie ontbreekt. Een fragment uit het apocriefe geschrift: hield op een andere wijze van Maria dan van andere leerlingen, en hij kuste haar vaak. De overige zagen hoe hij van Maria hield en vroegen hem: "Waarom houdt u meer van haar dan van ons allemaal?" De Heer antwoordde hun met de woorden: "Waarom houd ik niet van jullie zoals van haar? Wel, als een blinde en iemand die kan zien samen in het donker zijn, verschillen ze niet van elkaar. Maar als het licht wordt, zal de ziende het licht zien en de blinde in het donker blijven." Vertaling: §55-56 naar Slavenburg en Glaudemans. Alles tussen [] is toegevoegd omwille van een leesbare vertaling. Het evangelie volgens Maria Magdalena In 1896 werd in Caïro het evangelie van Maria Magdalena ontdekt. De eerste zes pagina's ontbreken en het te lezen deel begint in het midden van een gesprek tussen de opgestane Jezus en zijn leerlingen. Maria Magdalena treedt hierin op als een van de leerlingen, die in conflict geraakt met de apostelen Petrus en Andreas. De meest complete tekst dateert uit de 5e eeuw, terwijl er twee fragmentarische teksten gedateerd kunnen worden tot in de 3e eeuw. De aan de vondsten voorafgaande originele tekst, is waarschijnlijk ontstaan tussen 180 en 200. In het evangelie betwisten Petrus en Andreas dat Maria Magdalena door Jezus toegang gehad zou hebben tot bijzondere kennis. In de latere 5e eeuwse tekst wordt bovendien de autoriteit van Maria Magdalena betwist op grond van haar vrouw-zijn. Moderne legendevorming , Frans Hals museum]] ]] De landing van Maria op een Frans strand is een negende-eeuwse legende, die in Frankrijk nog jaarlijks met een processie wordt herdacht. Dat er een huwelijk zou hebben plaatsgevonden tussen Jezus en Maria, wordt door de Kerk beschouwd als negentiende-eeuwse fictie. De Franse fantast Pierre Plantard (1920-2000), uitvinder van de Priorij van Sion, combineerde deze twee legenden, en beweerde dat Maria Magdalena met de hulp van Jozef van Arimathea naar Frankrijk vertrokken was en er een dochter Sara (Hebreeuws voor prinses) ter wereld bracht. Deze zou stammoeder van de Merovingen zijn. In dit verhaal wordt Maria Magdalena gezien als de San Greal (Latijn voor Heilige Graal), waarbij San Greal als Sang Real (oud-Frans voor koninklijk bloed) wordt beschouwd. Elementen uit deze speculatie over Maria Magdalena, die Jezus soms als echtgenoot van Maria Magdalena voorstelt, zijn verwerkt in de romans De Da Vinci Code van Dan Brown en Het Magdalena Mysterie van Kathleen McGowan. NB: Als je ‘Sang Royal = Sang Real’ taalhistorisch modificeert blijft er sangría over en niet ‘San Graal’. Een ‘Graal’ krijg je alleen van niet-bestaand ‘Garalis’. Literatuur * Esther de Boer, Maria Magdalena, De mythe voorbij, Meinema, Zoetermeer 2006 - ISBN 9021139863 * Esther de Boer, De geliefde discipel, vroegchristelijke teksten over Maria Magdalena, Meinema, Zoetermeer 2006 - ISBN 9021140748 *King, Karen L., ''The gospel of Mary of Magdala, Jesus and the first Woman apostle, Polebridge Press, Santa Rosa, California, 2006, ISBN 0 944344 58 5. * John van Schaik, Waarom Jezus niet getrouwd was met Maria Magdalena, Christofoor, Zeist 2006 - ISBN 90-6238-810-8 * J. Slavenburg & W.G. Glaudemans, De Nag Hammadi-geschriften 1, Ankh-Hermes, Deventer, 1994 - ISBN 9020219642 * Ph. Jenkins, The New Anti-Catholicism. The Last Acceptable Prejudice, Oxford University Press, New York 2003 * Karel & Caroline van Huffelen, Maria Magdalena en de schijnheiligen, Uitgeverij Petiet, 2006 - ISBN 90-807533-2-7 * Ton van der Kroon, Boek der Liefde, uitgeverij Frontier, 2006 - ISBN 90 7807 005 6 Externe links *Lezing Jacob Slavenburg *Maria Magdalena: fusie van drie personen *Maria Magdalena afgebeeld op diverse schilderijen *Interpretatie van Maria Magdalena door Dan Brown *Maria Magdalena Festival: een ode aan Maria Magdalena *Als Maria Magdalena: documentaire *Altaarstukken met Maria Magdalena als deelnemer aan het laatste avondmaal Categorie:Gnosticisme Categorie:Persoon uit het Nieuwe Testament Categorie:Heilige in het christendom af:Maria Magdalena ar:مريم المجدلية arz:مريم المجدلية bg:Мария Магдалена bo:མག་དལ་མ་མིར་ཡམ། br:Mari Madalen (santez) ca:Maria Magdalena cs:Marie Magdalena da:Maria Magdalene de:Maria Magdalena el:Μαρία Μαγδαληνή en:Mary Magdalene eo:Mario Magdaleno es:María Magdalena fa:مریم مجدلیه fi:Magdalan Maria fr:Marie de Magdala gl:María Magdalena he:מרים המגדלית hu:Mária Magdolna it:Maria Maddalena ja:マグダラのマリア jv:Maria Magdalena ka:მარიამ მაგდალინელი ko:마리아 막달레나 la:Maria Magdalena li:Maria Magdalena lt:Marija Magdalietė mk:Марија Магдалена nn:Maria Magdalena no:Maria Magdalena pl:Maria Magdalena pt:Maria Madalena (santa) ro:Maria Magdalena ru:Мария Магдалина sh:Marija Magdalena simple:Mary Magdalene sk:Mária Magdaléna sl:Sveta Marija Magdalena sq:Maria Magdalena sr:Марија Магдалена sv:Maria från Magdala ta:மர்தலேன் மரியாள் th:แมรี แม็กดาเลน tl:Maria Magdalena tr:Mecdelli Meryem uk:Марія Магдалина vec:Santa Maria Madałena vi:Mary Magdalene yi:מערי מעגדעלין zh:抹大拉的馬利亞